1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to post pulling implements and especially to such implements which can be conveniently attached to the three point hitch of a tractor.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Fence maintenance requiring removal of old fence posts and replacement with new posts is often a laborious and time consuming job. It is, therefore, desirable to effect the removal of old posts with as little time and energy consumed as is possible. This then calls for a mechanized device which can easily be transported to and from the various posts requiring removal.
Several devices of this type have been suggested. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 2,482,950, issued Sept. 27, 1949, to Toftey, shows a post puller which is connectible to the three point hitch of a tractor. The Toftey device includes a pair of transverse rock shafts which are supported in longitudinally spaced relation on a frame member with one of their ends projecting laterally from a side of the frame member. A pair of post-engaging arms oppositely arranged on the rock shafts are mounted for movement between closed positions in a substantially common plane and open positions extending upwardly and inwardly toward each other. The jaws are initially engaged with the post and the frame is elevated by use of the three point hitch. U.S. Pat. No. 3,525,502, issued Aug. 25, 1970, to Fisher, shows a post puller comprising a frame structure detachably secured to the side of a tractor. The slide structure is reciprocally supported by the frame for movement laterally with respect to the longitudinal axis of the tractor and a vertical mast is supported on one end of the slide structure for movement therewith. There is provided on the mast a puller frame assembly which is movable up and down with respect to the mast and which has engagement means thereon for effecting detachable engagement with a post. An extensible frame assembly is provided adjacent the lower end of the mast and is moved into ground engaging position when it is desired to pull a post from the ground. The puller frame assembly is then moved upwardly and thus pulls the post from the ground. U.S. Pat. No. 3,647,185, issued Mar. 7, 1972, to Phibbs, shows a pulling implement which includes a pair of opposed pivotally connected gripping jaws with the toggle linkages arranged to exert force to close the jaws on an object to be pulled when the supporting framework is raised. U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,522, issued May 31, 1977, to Dranselka, shows a self-engaging post pulling apparatus which is adapted for attachment to the rear lifting mechanism of most tractors. The apparatus comprises a horizontal support having two opposed plates pivotably mounted for frictionally engaging a post positioned therebetween. The plates are biased into a gripping position by helical springs, but may be remotely moved to a non-gripping position by cables affixed to the plates.